Tony x Gene
by Rebelbunbun20623
Summary: Gene has been acting weird then Gene gets tony pregnant


It was a Warm sunny day , Tony was on patrol while Rhodey Was at school Still grumpy about tony being late for school again.

After Tony went on patrol he got to school, " Hey Guys" Said Tony as he walked up to the Gang " Hey Tony" Exclaimed Pepper

" Hi Tony" Said Rhodey as he sighed " you missed school AGAIN" Grumbled Rhodey " Sorry Rhodey I was busy" Chuckled Tony

" Oh Hey Gene" Said Tony as Gene walked up to them " hey Guys" Mumbled Gene as he walked up acting weirder than usual

" Hey Is Gene looking at Tony weird" Whispered Pepper to Rhodey's Ear " Yeah but he's Gene He's always weird" Repiled Rhodey Looking at Pepper Gesturing her to Move away " Yeah but he's totally looking at Tony in a you know what way" Repiled Pepper " Eww no That's just weird Pepper" Exclaimed Rhodey then Tony and Gene looked at them and then Tony Said " What are you guys talking about" Asked Tony " uhhhh Nothing" Answered Pepper as she Chuckled Nervously. " Come Pepper we got History Class now" Sighed Rhodey " Fine" Exclaimed Pepper " I got study period" Said Tony " Me to" Mumbled Gene as he kept on staring at tony

#10 Minutes later#

" huh we are the only people here, Hey Gen—" Said Tony but he was cut of by a grab and it pulled him " HEY" Shouted Tony in surprise and it pulled him to sit on someone's lap it was Gene!! " Uhh Gene what are you doing" Said Tony Nervously " Sit here" Grinnned Gene as he Smiled at Tony " uhh ok" Said Tony

They studied for a while and then to Tony's surprise gene Undid Tony's pants and then started to rub his penis " G-Gene S-Stop" Moaned Tony as he tried to move but Gene held on and began to go deeper under is underpants " Gah" Tony started to groan he couldn't move " Pepper was right" thought Tony " he does have a crush on me" then they heard footsteps Gene stopped and put Tony in the nearby chair and did up his pants Tony was still in shock " Hey Guys" Exclaimed Pepper as she and Rhodey came in " Man History was hard today" said Rhodey " hey are you alright Tony" Asked Tony when he saw how pale he looked " I-I'm F-fine" Stammered Tony.

Gene continued to Sexually harass tony for a month then...

Mrs Rhodes and Rhodey were out and they won't be back for hours, Tony was in the living room until he heard a knock and then he jumped up to open it and there was Gene. Shocked tony jumped back and tried to run away but then he Felt a prick and then everything became dizzy and he passed out

" Where am I" Groaned tony as he awoke then he couldn't move panicked he tried to break free but then he heard footsteps coming to strange bedroom.

It was Gene he was naked, tony kept trying to get free and then Gene got on tony and began to rub and pull at Tony's penis. Tony Groaned and tried to scream but his mouth was cover only a muffled scream came out then tony became to weak and stopped. Gene kept sexually Rubbing and pulling his parts , licking his Nipples until he found the right spot and began to lick it and pull it Tony Muffled a scream and then just groaned as he accepted defeat and passed out.

#6 hours later#

"urgh what happened" Groaned Tony as he sat up then He felt nausea and ran to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet, Rhodey came running in and shouted " HEY ARE YOU OK" he shouted in Concern as he opened the bathroom door to find tony Vomited like crazy. Rhodey Ran up and Patted his back until he stopped vomiting " hey you ok Man" Asked Rhodey concerned " I'm fine Rhodey" Stammered tony as Rhodey helped him up " you sure" Rhodey Asked again " I'm fine" Groaned Tony.

#At School#

" So Class what is——-" the teacher explained " tony are you listening" Asked the teacher as he saw tony just starring blankly at the wall

" Yeah I'm——" he Began to saw but he was cut of by a wave of nausea crash over him, tony stood up and ran to the bathroom " MR STARK CLASS ISN'T OVER" Yelled the Teacher but it was to late.

#After Class#

" Man Tony has been in there are long time is he ok" Asked Pepper " I don't know pep" Repiled Rhodey " I'm gonna go check on him" said Rhodey as he walked Into the boys bathroom and began to run as he heard tony vomiting Like crazy " oh no" Gasped pepper as she heard the almost endless sound of vomiting. Then Gene walked up " What's happening" Asked Gene " Tony's vomiting" Said Pepper As he looked at him with a frown " I think he did this" thought Pepper

So tony decided to go to a doctor and the doctor ran Some tests and then told tony that he was pregnant he Was in deep shock but two months went by and he still didn't tell anyone. He began to develop a baby bump and everyone was eyeing him and peopled asked why is he fat, but he didn't want to tell them the reason. Then on day he finally told someone rhodey his best friend " hey rhodey" Said Tony while they were in the armory " Yeah tony" Repiled Rhodey as he stopped playing the video game and drew his attention to tony " I-I wanted to tell you the reason why I'm fat" " uhh why" said Rhodey confused Tony sighed... " I'm pregnant" Sighed tony as rhodey just looked at him in disbelief " WHAT No that's wrong your lying, boys can't get pregnant " rhodey" said tony as he handed him the doctor's test paper. Rhodey looked at it and looked at tony " S-so you are pregnant" Stammered rhodey " Y-yes" said tony and he fell to the ground in pain #Grunt# tony started to cry " I-i understand if you don't want to be friends anymore" Mumbled Tony " Tony" said rhodey " I will always be your best friend" rhodey Repiled as he smiled " thanks rhodey" smiled tony " but my question is who got your pregnant" Asked rhodey " it's a long story"

#after explaining#

" WHAT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BE HIDING THIS" Shouted rhodey in anger " 2 months" sighed tony " you are telling him" Rhodey said with seriousness in his eyes " WHAT I can't tell him" Stammered tony " Yes you are I'm calling Pepper" answered rhodey

#after explaining to pepper#

#When she arrives#

" OH I'M SO GONNA PUT THE BEAT DOWN ON THAT PERVERT" Yelled Pepper as she stormed in " calm down pep gene is on his way" Said Rhodey with a frown

" Hey Guys why do you want to see me" Asked Gene as he walked in " uhh what's with the "Imma gonna kill you face" Asked Gene " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID PERVERT" YELLED Pepper as she ran to beat him but rhodey grabbed her " no pep not now" said rhodey " WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO TONY" Shouted rhodey " G-Guys" Stammered Tony as he struggled to his feat " tony don't stand you know—" said rhodey " I'm fine rhodey" Mumbled tony " Gene I-" tony Stammered " HE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY PERVERT" SHOUTED pepper " W-what" Stammered Gene " PEPPER" Shouted rhodey " Oops sorry" said pepper then tony stood infront of them " Gene I-" tony began to say but Gene ran and put his head on Tony's stomach " Huh" Said Tony then gene stood and hugged tony " I'm sorry tony" Gene said " awe" Said Pepper smiling " We will leave you alone said rhodey as he grabbed Pepper " hey!" Shouted Pepper annoyed...

LIKE FOR PART TWO


End file.
